Hotul meu iubit
by MiriamGirl
Summary: Cand auzi fosnete e normal sa te ascunzi, dar nu atunci cand esti plictisita, hotul ala va avea parte de o bataie zdravana sau nu! Te-am facut curios atunci intra de citeste ;)


**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Personajele nu sunt ale mele, daca ar fi asa Hinata ar avea toti baieti lapicioare XD**

* * *

Hinata statea linistita intinsa in pat, in timp ce citea o cartea de amor, din ani 90. In casa era foarte liniste, nici ca nu ar putea fi altfel, tatal ei era afara cu noua lui iubita, o blonda destul de proasta, iar sora ei era la club cu dragul ei prieten/iubit/prieten cu drepturi sau ce naiba o fi baiatul ala. Lasa cartea aia la o parte, stinse lumina din camera ei si iesi pe balcon. Ii placea sa vada stelele, de pe balcon, singura in inmensitatea aia de casa cu o suta de camere, care nu aveau nicio folosinata. Se simtea asa singura, dar mai bine singura decat cu fraieri pe aproape.

Auzi un fosnet din mii de pomi care inconjurau casa aceea. Se gandi ca e doar imaginatia ei, asa ca incepu sa mearga spre camera ei, cand auzi din nou acel fosnet, sigur era cineva acolo jos. Era singura in casa si toate luminile erau stinse, un loc numai bun de furat, dar ea era prea plictisita, asa ca avea cateva idei ca sa faca hotii sau hotul sa fuga cu coada intre picioare.

Se duse linistita in camera si se imbraca in pantalonii de piele neagra, o camasa alba transparenta, niste cisme negre pana la genunchi cu toc si nelipsiti ochelarii de soare negrii. Lua bata data de iubitul ei si cu cea mai mare atentie iesi pe balcon si dadu drumul la scarile care le foleasa sa iasa seara fara ca nimeni sa stie (erau bine ascunse intre flori) atunci cand vroia sa iasa impreuna cu Naruto prin parc, le placea mult sa iasa seara, deoarece atunci puteau fi ei.

Ajunse jos si se indrepta spre padurea care o avea drept gradina, trebuia sa gaseasca hotul ala si sa-i dea o lenctie, oricum daca ii dadea o bataie sa nu o uite niciodata. Ce? Daca parea scumpa si cuminte asta nu insemna ca si este! Se urca intr-un pom si incerca sa caute pe cineva in noapte, era onisnuita cu noaptea. Jos se vedea o silueta, era destul de mare, deci era de baiat sau barbat. Sari cat mai silentios din pom si incerca sa se apropie cat mai mult. Umbra respectiva incepea sa se clarifice, era un baiat sau barbat, destul de innal, era imbracat in negru sau o culoare destul de inchisa, o geaca de piele neagra. Tipul respectiv fuma linistit o tigare, putea simti fumul de aici.

-Pisicuto, nu e bine sa te ascunzi de leu! o voce sumbra, vocea aia o avea doar o persoana, iar acea persoana era Naruto.

Alerga spre el, lasa bata pe jos si ii sari in brate, ii placea asa de mult mirosul lui, atat de barbates, pe langa tigari desigur. El o ridica in sus si ea il prinse de mijloc cu picoarele. In acel moment Naruto incepu sa o sarute numai cum el stia sa o faca, adica pana o lasa fara oxigen. Innainte de a termina sarut si a se separa el o musca de buza si dupa lasa capul in jos si o musca de gat, muscatura ii va lasa semn, asa ca va trebui sa poarte ceva cu guler larg. Naruto uni fruntile cu Hinata si o privi in ochii. Hinata ii zambi dulce, ii placea cat de posesiv putea fi omul ala.

-Naruto, ti-ai f-facut pa-parul negru? intreba ea, in timp ce el o uni de un pom si incepea sa o sarute pe gat.

-Da, vroiam sa nu mai par printul cu par de aur, ala bun si luat de prost. Vroiam sa le dau fiori.

-A-aha..

Naruto incepu sa desfaca nasturii, dar era prea exasperant asa ca rupse camasa.

-Nu-i corect, era noua!

-Iti cumpar alta..

In acel moment se auzi un fosnet, ei se ascunsera in spatele pomul si se asezara pe pamant, Hinata cu spatele la pom si Naruto in fata. Se auzeam doua voci, una de fata si alta de baiat. Mergeau cu atentie.

-Stai calm, Hinata-one-chan doarme, sunt sigura! zise Hanabi, o recunose din momentul cand deschisese gura.

-O-ok, aceea era vocea lui Konohamaru, trebuia sa vorbeasca cateva cu baiatul ala.

Se auzi un fosnet, era o pisica, cei doi isi indreptara atentia spre fosnet, iar Hinata spera ca cei doi sa nu vina spre ei si sa ii vada in situatie aia, adica ea cu camasa rupta, iar Naruto deasupra ei, o scena destul de hot. Vroia sa ii zica ceva lui Naruto, dar el o saruta, vocile nu se mai auzea, plecaserau.

-Stai calma, am totul sub control. Acum ce zici sa mergem undeva? Si stai linistita iti dau geaca mea, nu vreau ca alti sa vada ce e al meu, iar ea rosi pana la urechi.

* * *

**Umblu fara inspirtie, asa ca ma gandesc sa ma joc cu personajele**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Merit un coment?**


End file.
